1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving an electron source having a plurality of electron-emitting devices, an image-forming apparatus using the electron source, a method of driving the apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an electron source and image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, two types of devices, namely thermionic and cold cathode devices, are known as electron-emitting devices. Known examples of the cold cathode devices are field emission type electron-emitting devices (to be referred to as FE type electron-emitting devices hereinafter), metal/insulator/metal type electron-emitting devices (to be referred to as MIM type electron-emitting devices hereinafter), surface conduction electron-emitting devices.
Known examples of the FE type electron-emitting devices are described in W. P. Dyke and W. W. Dolan, xe2x80x9cField Emissionxe2x80x9d, Advance in Electron Physics, 8, 89 (1956) and C. A. Spindt, xe2x80x9cPhysical properties of thin-film field emission cathodes with molybdenum conesxe2x80x9d, J. Appl. Phys., 47, 5248 (1976).
A known example of the MIM type electron-emitting devices is described in C. A. Mead, xe2x80x9cOperation of Tunnel-Emission Devicesxe2x80x9d, J. Appl. Phys., 32, 646 (1961).
In addition, the following devices have been recently studied: Toshiaki Kusunoki, xe2x80x9cFluctuation-free Electron Emission from Non-formed Metal-Insulator-Metal (MIM) Cathodes Fabricated by Low Current Anodicoxidationxe2x80x9d, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. vol. 32 (1993), pp. L1695, Mutsumi Suzuki et al., xe2x80x9cAn MIM-Cathode Array for Cathode Luminescent Displaysxe2x80x9d, IDW ""96, (1996), pp. 529, and the like.
A known example of surface-conduction electron-emitting devices is described in, e.g., M. I. Elinson, xe2x80x9cRadio Eng. Electron Phys., 10 (1965) and other examples will be described later. The surface conduction electron-emitting device utilizes the phenomenon in which electrons are emitted by a small-area thin film formed on a substrate by flowing a current in parallel with the film surface. The surface conduction electron-emitting device includes electron-emitting devices using an SnO2 thin film according to Elinson mentioned above, an Au thin film (G. Dittmer, xe2x80x9cThin Solid Filmsxe2x80x9d, 9,317 (1972)), an In2O2/SnO2 thin film (M. Hartwell and C. G. Fonstad, IEEE Trans. ED Conf., 519 (1975)), and the like.
Various arrangements of a plurality of electron-emitting devices constituting an electron source are adopted. For example, a matrix arrangement is available, in which a plurality of electron-emitting devices are arranged in the X and Y directions in the form of a matrix, and one electrode of each of the electron-emitting devices arranged on the same row is commonly connected to an X-direction wiring, while the other electrode of each of the electron-emitting devices arranged on the same column is commonly connected to a Y-direction wiring. A matrix arrangement will be described below with reference to FIG. 12.
M X-direction wirings 62 include wirings Dx1, Dx2, . . . , Dxm and can be made of an electroconductive metal or the like formed by vacuum evaporation, printing, sputtering, or the like. A wiring material, thickness, and width are properly designed. Y-direction wirings 63 include n wirings Dy1, Dy2, . . . , Dyn and are formed in the same manner as the X-direction wirings 62. A dielectric interlayer (not shown) is formed between the m X-direction wirings 62 and the n Y-direction wirings 63 to electrically isolate them (both m and n are positive integers).
The dielectric interlayer (not shown) is made of SiO2 or the like formed by vacuum evaporation, printing, sputtering, or the like. The dielectric interlayer is formed in a desired shape on the entire surface or part of the surface of a base member 61 on which the X-direction wirings 62 are formed, and a thickness, material, and manufacturing method are properly set for the interlayer to withstand the potential difference at the intersections of the X-direction wirings 62 and the Y-direction wirings 63, in particular. The X-direction wirings 62 and Y-direction wirings 63 extend as external terminals.
The m X-direction wirings 62 may also serve as the cathode electrodes of the electron-emitting devices. The n Y-direction wirings 63 may also serve as the gate electrodes of the electron-emitting devices. The dielectric interlayer may also serve as a dielectric layer of each electron-emitting device.
A scan signal application means for applying a scan signal for selecting a row of electron-emitting devices 64 arranged in the X direction is connected to the X-direction wirings 62. A modulated signal generating means for modulating data from each column of electron-emitting devices 64 arranged in the Y direction in accordance with an input signal is connected to the Y-direction wirings 63. A driving voltage applied to each electron-emitting device is a difference voltage between a scan signal applied to the device and a modulated signal supplied from a signal line.
In order to apply an electron-emitting device to an image-forming apparatus, an emission current for making a phosphor emit light with sufficient luminance is required. On the other hand, in setting the electron-emitting device in the OFF state, the electron-emitting device must be controlled without causing it to emit electrons. Obviously, to increase the number of grayscale levels is an important factor in improving image quality. In addition, to realize a high-resolution display, an electron beam applied to a phosphor needs to have a small diameter, and many pixels are required. It is also important that such devices can be easily manufactured.
An example of the conventional FE type electron-emitting device is a Spindt type electron-emitting device. The Spindt type electron-emitting device uses a microchip as an electron-emitting member, and electrons are emitted from the tip of the microchip. As the emission current density is increased to make a phosphor emit light, thermal damage to the electron-emitting portion is induced, thus limiting the life of the FE device. In addition, electrons emitted from the tip tend to diverge due to the electric field formed by the gate electrode. This makes it impossible to reduce the beam diameter.
To overcome such drawbacks of the EF device, various solutions have been proposed.
As an example of a technique of preventing divergence of an electron beam, a technique of placing a focusing electrode above the electron-emitting portion is available. According to this technique, an emitted electron beam is generally focused by the negative potential of the focusing electrode. This complicates the manufacturing process and leads to an increase in manufacturing cost.
As another example of the technique of reducing the diameter of an electron beam, a method without the formation of a microchip like the one formed in Spindt type electron-emitting device is available. For example, such methods are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 8-096703 and 8-096704, U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,823, U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,404, and the like.
According to this device, since electron emission is performed from a thin film formed in a hole, a flat equipotential surface is formed on the electron-emitting surface, thereby reducing the divergence of an electron beam.
By using a material with a low work function as an electron-emitting substance, electron emission can be performed without forming any microchip. This makes it possible to realize a low driving voltage. In addition, a manufacturing method is relatively simple. Furthermore, since electron emission is performed on a surface, an electric field does not concentrate, and no chip destruction occurs. The life of this device is therefore long.
According to such FE type electron-emitting devices, an electric field (in general, 1xc3x97108 V/m to 1xc3x971010 V/m in the case of the Spindt type) required to emit electrons from a gate electrode near an electron-emitting substance connected to a cathode electrode is applied to the electron-emitting substance. This makes it possible to emit electrons. In general, electrons emitted from electron-emitting devices accelerated by an anode voltage applied to the anode electrode placed above the device and an electric field formed between electron-emitting devices, thus providing sufficient energy. The electrons reaching the anode electrode are trapped by the anode electrode to become an emission current.
In general, the modulated voltage applied between a gate electrode and a cathode electrode is several 10 V to several 100 V. The voltage applied to the anode electrode is several 100 V to several 10 kV. That is, this voltage is several 10 or several 100 times higher than the modulated voltage of the gate electrode.
In general, therefore, to ON/OFF-control the emission of electrons from an electron-emitting device, the voltage between the cathode electrode and the gate electrode is modulated.
An example of the method of driving these electron-emitting devices is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 8-096703. FIG. 14 shows this scheme. In this arrangement, to display a color image, anodes divided for R, G, and B are time-divisionally modulated. Basically, however, an anode electrode is held at a constant value (250 V), and a signal for image display is realized by modulating (20 V) the voltage between a cathode electrode and a gate electrode. In addition, in the OFF state (OFF period), the potentials of the cathode and gate electrodes are equalized, and the voltage between the cathode electrode and the gate electrode is set to 0 V. In addition, the distance between the cathode electrode and the anode electrode is 300 xcexcm. First of all, a voltage between xe2x88x92xcex1 V and xe2x88x92xcex2 V is applied to a selected cathode electrode, and a voltage of xcex1 V is applied to the gate electrode for a desired period of time accordingly. In this case, when 2xcex1 V is applied between the gate electrode and the cathode electrode, electrons are emitted. In this case, writes are separately performed for R, G, and B. If, however, the potential of the anode electrode is held at a constant value and the potential of the phosphor is not modulated, a batch write may be performed instead of individually driving R, G, and B pixels. At the end of a 1-H period, the selected cathode electrode is set at 0 V, and a voltage between xe2x88x92xcex1 V and xe2x88x92xcex2 V is applied to the cathode electrode selected next. The above operation is then repeated.
If an anode voltage is kept constant, the distance between the cathode electrode and the anode electrode is preferably decreased to reduce the beam diameter. However, in consideration of the easiness of the formation of a vacuum and the prevention of discharge, this distance cannot be decreased to a certain degree or more.
In matrix driving, voltage disturbances are caused by crosstalk due to scanning lines and signal lines and capacitive coupling. When electron-emitting devices are to be arranged in a matrix, the electron-emitting devices are preferably formed in the intersection areas between scanning lines and signal lines in consideration of an increase in electron-emitting area.
On the other hand, since the overlapping area is large, the capacitance between each scanning line and each signal line increases, resulting in voltage disturbances. This point will be described with reference to FIG. 13. FIG. 13 is a timing chart in a case where a plurality of electron-emitting devices (FIG. 12) arranged by matrix wiring are driven (so-called xe2x80x9cline-sequential drivingxe2x80x9d).
Referring to FIG. 12, the scanning lines 62 to which scanning signals are applied are scanning lines Dx1 to Dxm, and the signal lines 63 to which modulated signals are applied are signal lines Dy1 to Dyn. The gate electrodes of the electron-emitting devices 64 are connected to the signal lines 63, and the cathode electrodes are connected to the scanning lines 62. A case where m=n=5 will be described below. The anode voltage Va is constant. FIG. 13 shows the waveforms of voltages applied to the scanning lines Dx1 to Dx3 and the waveforms of voltages applied to the signal lines Dy1 to Dy5.
First of all, all the terminals are turned off (For example, all the scanning lines 62 are set at 20 V, and all the signal lines 63 are set at 0 V. With this operation, a voltage of xe2x88x9220 V is applied to the gate electrodes of electron-emitting devices with respect to the cathode electrodes, thus setting all the electron-emitting devices in the OFF state).
A voltage V1on of 0 V in the ON state is applied to the scanning line Dx1. A voltage of 0 V is therefore applied to the cathode electrode of each electron-emitting device connected to the scanning line Dx1. Subsequently, an ON signal V2on is simultaneously applied to the signal lines 63 connected to the electron-emitting devices to be turned on. The ON signal V2on is, for example, a voltage of 20 V, which is applied to the signal lines Dy1 to Dy4. As a result, electrons are emitted from the electron-emitting devices at the intersections of the scanning line Dx1 and the signal lines Dy1 to Dy4. In this embodiment, the signal line Dy5 is kept off for a 1-H period, to which a voltage V2off of 0 V is kept applied.
In time-divisional pulse grayscale display operation, given pixels are simultaneously caused to emit light, and the voltage V2off is applied to sequentially turn off signal lines Dy1 in accordance with the grayscale level. In this case, the three signal lines Dy1 to Dy3 are set at the OFF voltage V2off (0 V) for a period of time xc2xd 1 H to display a halftone image. The signal line Dy4 is kept ON for a 1-H period in ON state (V2on) and finally set at V2off.
At the end of a 1-H period, the voltage of the scanning scanning line Dx1 is changed to an OFF voltage V1off. Subsequently, the scanning line Dx2 is turned on. And then, the ON voltage V2on is applied to the signal lines Dy1 for a period of time corresponding to the grayscale level by the same driving operation as that for the scanning line Dx1.
This operation is repeated up to all of the scanning line (Dx1 to Dx5), thus completing one frame. The driving method, as described in the above, is called as xe2x80x9cline-sequential drivingxe2x80x9d. In this case, for the sake of descriptive convenience, the 5xc3x975 device arrangement is described as an example. In the case of XGA, for example, 1024xc3x97768 devices are used. Furthermore, if one pixel is made up of three R, G, and B sub-pixels, 768xc3x971024xc3x973 devices are used.
In this case, when, for example, the scanning line Dx1 is selected, a change in voltage applied to each of the signal lines Dy1, Dy2, and Dy3 will affect other wirings. This problem will be described below.
Capacitances Cd are respectively formed between the scanning line Dx1 and mainly the signal lines Dy1 to Dy5. The scanning line Dx1 has a parasitic capacitance Cpx in addition to the capacitances Cd. That is, the capacitance Co of the scanning line Dx1 is given by Cpx+5Cd. This value is basically common to all the scanning lines (Dx1 to Dx5). On the other hand, a capacitance Coy of a signal line is the sum of a parasitic capacitance Cpy and Cd (the capacitance of a scanning line)xc3x975, i.e., Coy=Cpy+5Cd.
Consider a voltage change at the timing (a point A in FIG. 13) at which the signal lines Dy1 to Dy3 are simultaneously turned off after an ON signal is input to the signal lines Dy1 to Dy4 in the early stage of the operation.
In this case, all the scanning lines Dx1 to Dx5 exhibit the voltage change due to capacitive coupling which is expressed by xcex4V=20 Vxc3x973Cd/(Cpy+5Cd). If, for example, Cpy=Cd, a voltage drop of about 10 V as xcex4V occurs. Since a voltage is applied from a voltage source, this change does not steadily appear as a change in the potential of a scanning line. As shown in FIG. 13, however, a change corresponding to a CR time constant occurs.
Since a voltage of 20 V is applied to the signal line Dy4, an excess of 10 V is applied to the electron-emitting devices at the intersections of the scanning lines Dx2 to Dx5 and the signal line Dy4 (the second waveform from below in FIG. 13 is the waveform of a voltage applied to the electron-emitting device at the intersection of the signal line Dy4 and the scanning line Dx2). If this voltage is lower than the electron emission threshold of the electron-emitting device, the device emits no electron. If the voltage is equal to or higher than the threshold, the device emits electrons. This disturbance may occur the number of times corresponding to the number of scanning lines. This will cause a large disturbance. In a display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, which keeps emitting light during a frame period to obtain an emission intensity based on frame integration, light emission for such a short period of time hardly affects image quality. In an apparatus using electron emission, however, since luminance is obtained by instantaneous light emission, disturbed emitted light directly and greatly affects image quality.
Referring to the timing chart of FIG. 13, another problem lies in the electron-emitting device at the intersection of the scanning line Dx1 and the signal line Dy5. Although a signal representing black display is input to this device, the device may emit light when the voltage of the signal lines Dy1 to Dy3 changes to the OFF voltage. This light emission, however, occurs once in a frame, and hence this problem is less important than the problem associated with the above unselected scanning lines.
If an image-forming apparatus (display) is formed under such conditions and a general driving method is used, pixels that should be in the OFF state may emit light to cause a deterioration in contrast.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and has as its object to provide a method of properly driving (xe2x80x9cline sequential drivingxe2x80x9d, in particular) an electron source having a plurality of electron-emitting devices arranged in a matrix without causing any unwanted electron emission, and a high-image-quality, high-resolution image-forming apparatus by using the electron source driven in this manner.
In order to achieve the above object, according to th e prese n t invention, there is provided a method of driving an electron source in which electron-emitting devices, each having a gate electrode and cathode electrode, are arranged in a matrix, comprising the steps of applying a predetermined potential to an anode elec trode formed above the electron-emitting device, controlling an electron emission amount from the electron-emitting device by modulating a potential difference between the cathode electrode and the gate electrode and selecting one of a plurality of first-directional wirings in one of an X direction and a Y direction in which the cathode electrodes of a plurality of electron-emitting devices which are arranged on one side of the same row or column are commonly connected, and driving a plurality of second-directional wirings together in the other of the X direction and the Y direction in which the gate electrode s of the plurality of electron-emitting devices which are arranged on the other side of the same row or column are commonly connected, wherein letting V1off be an OFF voltage of the first-directional wiring, and V2on be an ON voltage of the second-directional wiring, V1off greater than V2on is satisfied.
Letting V2off be an OFF voltage of the second-directional wiring, C1 be a total capacitance of the first-directional wirings and the second-directional wirings, and CO be a total capacitance of the first-directional wirings, it is preferable to satisfy V1offxe2x88x92V2onxe2x89xa7(V2onxe2x88x92V2off)xc3x97C1/CO.
It is preferable to satisfy 2V2onxe2x88x92V1offxe2x88x92V2offxe2x89xa60.
Letting V1on be an ON voltage of the first-directional wiring, it is preferable to satisfy V1on greater than V2off and V1offxe2x88x92V2on greater than V1onxe2x88x92V2off.
The electron-emitting device is a thin film and placed substantially parallel to the anode electrode.
The electron-emitting device is placed within an intersection area between the first-directional wiring and the second-directional wiring.
In addition, according to the present invention, there is provided a method of driving an electron source in which electron-emitting devices, each having a gate electrode and cathode electrode, are arranged in a matrix, comprising the steps of applying a predetermined potential to an anode electrode formed above the electron-emitting device, controlling an electron emission amount of the electron-emitting device by modulating a potential between the cathode electrode and the gate electrode and selecting one of a plurality of first-directional wirings in one of an X direction and a Y direction in which the cathode electrodes of a plurality of electron-emitting devices which are arranged on one side of the same row or column are commonly connected, and driving a plurality of second-directional wirings together in the other of the X direction and the Y direction in which the gate electrodes of the plurality of electron-emitting devices which are arranged on the other side of the same row or column are commonly connected, wherein letting V1off be an OFF voltage of the first-directional wiring, and V2on be an ON voltage of the second-directional wiring, V1off and V2on are set to satisfy V1off greater than V2on.
Letting V2off be an OFF voltage of the second-directional wiring, C1 be a total capacitance of the first-directional wirings and the second-directional wirings, and CO be a total capacitance of the first-directional wirings, V1off, V2on, and V2off are set to satisfy V1onxe2x88x92V2onxe2x89xa7(V2onxe2x88x92V2off)xc3x97C1/CO.
In addition, V1off, V2on, and V2off are set to satisfy 2V2onxe2x88x92V1offxe2x88x92V2offxe2x89xa60.
Furthermore, letting V1on be an ON voltage of the first-directional wiring, V1on, V1off, and V2on are set to satisfy V1on greater than V2off and V1offxe2x88x92V2on greater than V1onxe2x88x92V2off.
The electron-emitting device is a thin film and placed substantially parallel to the anode electrode.
The electron-emitting device is placed within an intersection area between the first-directional wiring and the second-directional wiring.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image-forming apparatus comprising the electron source and an image-forming member for forming an image by using electrons emitted from the electron source, wherein a scanning signal is input through the first-directional wiring of the electron source, and a modulated signal is input through the second-directional wiring.
The electron-emitting devices are time-divisionally driven to express a grayscale image.
The image-forming member is a phosphor that emits light upon collision with electrons.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of driving an image-forming apparatus comprising an electron source having a plurality of electron-emitting devices, each having a gate electrode and a cathode electrode, arranged in a matrix, the electron source having a plurality of first-directional wirings in one of X and Y directions in which the cathode electrodes of the plurality of electron-emitting devices which are arranged on one side of the same row or column are commonly connected, and a plurality of second-directional wirings in the other of X and Y directions in which the gate electrodes of the plurality of electron-emitting devices which are arranged on the other side of the same row or column are commonly connected, and an image-forming member for forming an image by using electrons emitted from the electron-emitting devices, the method of driving the image-forming apparatus by inputting a scanning signal through the first-directional wiring and a modulated signal through the second-directional wiring, wherein the electron source is driven by the driving method.
The electron-emitting devices are time-divisionally driven to express a grayscale image.
The image-forming member is a phosphor that emits light upon collision with electrons.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of driving an electron source comprising a plurality of electron-emitting devices, each comprising a gate electrode and a cathode electrode, a plurality of row-directional wirings, and a plurality of column-directional wirings, the cathode electrode being connected one of the plurality of row-directional wirings, and the gate electrode being connected to one of the plurality of column-directional wirings, comprising selecting at least one row-directional wiring from the plurality of row-directional wirings, and applying a voltage V1on to the selected wiring, while selecting at least one column-directional wiring from the plurality of column-directional wirings, and applying a voltage V2on to the selected wiring, wherein a voltage V1off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of row-directional wirings, and a voltage V2off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of column-directional wirings, and V1off greater than V2on greater than V1on is satisfied.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of driving an electron source comprising a plurality of electron-emitting devices, each comprising a gate electrode and a cathode electrode, a plurality of row-directional wirings, and a plurality of column-directional wirings, the cathode electrode being connected one of the plurality of column-directional wirings, and the gate electrode being connected to one of the plurality of row-directional wirings, comprising selecting at least one row-directional wiring from the plurality of row-directional wirings, and applying a voltage V1on to the selected wiring, while selecting at least one column-directional wiring from the plurality of column-directional wirings, and applying a voltage V2on to the selected wiring, wherein a voltage V1off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of row-directional wirings, and a voltage V2off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of column-directional wirings, and V1off less than V2on less than V1on is satisfied.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing an electron source, comprising the steps of (A) preparing an electron source comprising a plurality of electron-emitting devices, each comprising a gate electrode and a cathode electrode, a plurality of row-directional wirings, and a plurality of column-directional wirings, the cathode electrode being connected one of the plurality of row-directional wirings, and the gate electrode being connected to one of the plurality of column-directional wirings, and (B) connecting means for applying a voltage to the plurality of row-directional wirings and the plurality of column-directional wirings, wherein the means for applying the voltage selects at least one row-directional wiring from the plurality of row-directional wirings and applies a voltage V1on to the selected wiring while selecting at least one column-directional wiring from the plurality of column-directional wirings and applying a voltage V2on to the selected wiring, a voltage V1off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of row-directional wirings and a voltage V2off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of column-directional wirings, and V1off greater than V2on greater than V1on is satisfied.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing an image-forming apparatus, comprising the steps of (A) preparing a first substrate having an electron source comprising a plurality of electron-emitting devices, each comprising a gate electrode and a cathode electrode, a plurality of row-directional wirings, and a plurality of column-directional wirings, the cathode electrode being connected one of the plurality of row-directional wirings, and the gate electrode being connected to one of the plurality of column-directional wirings, (B) preparing a second substrate having a phosphor, (C) arranging the first and second substrates to oppose each other and holding a space between the first and second substrates in a depressurized state, and (D) connecting a means for applying a voltage to the plurality of row-directional wirings and the plurality of column-directional wirings, wherein the means for applying the voltage selects at least one row-directional wiring from the plurality of row-directional wirings and applies a voltage V1on to the selected wiring while selecting at least one column-directional wiring from the plurality of column-directional wirings and applying a voltage V2on to the selected wiring, a voltage V1off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of row-directional wirings and a voltage V2off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of column-directional wirings, and V1off greater than V2on greater than V2on is satisfied.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing an electron source, comprising the steps of (A) preparing an electron source comprising a plurality of electron-emitting devices, each comprising a gate electrode and a cathode electrode, a plurality of row-directional wirings, and a plurality of column-directional wirings, the gate electrode being connected one of the plurality of row-directional wirings, and the cathode electrode being connected to one of the plurality of column-directional wirings, and (B) connecting means for applying a voltage to the plurality of row-directional wirings and the plurality of column-directional wirings, wherein the means for applying the voltage selects at least one row-directional wiring from the plurality of row-directional wirings and applies a voltage V1on to the selected wiring while selecting at least one column-directional wiring from the plurality of column-directional wirings and applying a voltage V2on to the selected wiring, a voltage V1off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of row-directional wirings and a voltage V2off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of column-directional wirings, and V1off less than V2on less than V1on is satisfied.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing an image-forming apparatus, comprising the steps of (A) preparing a first substrate having an electron source comprising a plurality of electron-emitting devices, each comprising a gate electrode and a cathode electrode, a plurality of row-directional wirings, and a plurality of column-directional wirings, the gate electrode being connected one of the plurality of row-directional wirings, and the cathode electrode being connected to one of the plurality of column-directional wirings, (B) preparing a second substrate having a phosphor, (C) arranging the first and second substrates to oppose each other and holding a space between the first and second substrates in a depressurized state, and (D) connecting a means for applying a voltage to the plurality of row-directional wirings and the plurality of column-directional wirings, wherein the means for applying the voltage selects at least one row-directional wiring from the plurality of row-directional wirings and applies a voltage V1on to the selected wiring while selecting at least one column-directional wiring from the plurality of column-directional wirings and applying a voltage V2on to the selected wiring, a voltage V1off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of row-directional wirings and a voltage V2off is applied to each unselected wiring of the plurality of column-directional wirings, and Voff less than V2on less than V1on is satisfied.
With the above arrangement, the electron source and image-forming apparatus using the method of driving the electron source to which the present invention can be applied can provide a good image in driving high-efficiency electron-emitting devices, each designed to emit an electron beam with a small diameter, by matrix driving, without any influences of voltage disturbances due to driving on image quality.